


No name

by Lah_Na



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lah_Na/pseuds/Lah_Na
Summary: CC线。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 6





	No name

这是个平凡的一天。

萨菲罗斯结束日常训练，安吉尔录了一个简短的30秒视频。哪怕身为1st也要营业，这样不仅能为神罗带来可观的盈利，也能扩大神罗的影响力。

没办法，英雄萨菲罗斯的颜粉实在太多了。安吉尔耸耸肩，话里话外都是戏谑。萨菲罗斯顿了一下，分不清他这到底是不是调笑，他还在学习这些陌生的事情。

“开玩笑，你不会真信了吧？崇拜你实力的人绝对比看你帅的人多得多。”安吉尔失笑，“全神罗特种兵都以你为榜样。”

“……嗯。”萨菲罗斯放好太刀，不以为意。他不在意别人的看法。

“不过，若是你真想了解‘人类’，并贴近他们的想法，偶尔下凡一次也可。”安吉尔晃了晃PHS，上面有在米德加城最大的互联网ShinRa上投放的萨菲罗斯的视频。更新时间不定，有时是训练，有时是出任务，有时只是走路，基本都很短，长则一分钟，短则十来秒，播放量高，评论多，可见其深受喜爱程度。

“虽然也有很多黑子……”安吉尔随手划了划，念道，“走路有什么可看的，能走出花滑冠军吗？什么年代了还用冷兵器？爆炸才是艺术。头发那么长妖里妖气的，一看就不是……咳正经男人。救个出车祸的小女孩就是特种兵了？请叫我THE ZERO。”

萨菲罗斯听得面不改色，让人不禁怀疑他是否真的有在听。安吉尔习惯了他这样，陪着他走到宿舍，“不过大多数都是夸你的话，看来人们真的很爱戴你。”

“……他们爱戴的是英雄。”萨菲罗斯看了眼他的破坏剑，“放下你的玩具剑，你也可以。”

安吉尔滤过他的发言，忽然想到一般点点PHS：“这个Sephcobo是两个月前出现的，活跃在你的各个视频下，总是说一些很……”他斟酌着选词，“青涩诚挚的话，你可以看看你在小朋友眼里的形象。”

如果萨菲罗斯能听懂他的画外音，就是说这些发言幼稚而一头热，新兴死忠粉代表，一看年纪就很小，说不定还未见过大世面，将神罗特种兵当成终身理想那种。

安吉尔暗自摇头，真是误人子弟。

他们走到宿舍楼下，萨菲罗斯终于舍得居高临下地睨了他一眼，轻轻皱眉，“安吉尔，特种兵训练与执行任务期间不许上网，你知道规矩的。”

“我有特权。”安吉尔仰头看他，“谁让我负责你的营业？塔克斯派人你又不配合，还好上面有公司帮你包装，但是偶尔你也去回复一下吧，我们身为特种兵的……本来也是平凡人。”

最后几个字说得有点轻。

萨菲罗斯看了他一眼，拉开自己宿舍的门，“世界上没有神。”只有人造的神话。

又过了两个月，结束完任务的萨菲罗斯回到神罗汇报任务。他去拜访了宝条，他的实验室里依旧乱七八糟的摆着装满蓝绿色液体的瓶瓶罐罐，还有展示奇怪图纹的显示器。

你做得很好，不愧是我最杰出的作品。宝条沉浸在自己的研究中，头也没抬。萨菲罗斯自上而下盯着男人垂下的两撮鬓发，又黑又长，他明明应该还年轻却布满褶皱的脸满是厌世的嘲讽之情。

“体征没有任何问题。”宝条检查完他的血液，挥挥手将他赶走。

萨菲罗斯放下因抽血而撩起的袖子，起身，从不因他的身高体格而感到压迫感的人不多，宝条博士就是其中之一，但他并不喜欢他。他排斥他，一种天生的排异反应，他对那张老脸感到既陌生又熟悉，萨菲罗斯不明白，为什么宝条总是称他为自己的作品。

他是吗？作品？没有感情的杀戮机器？

萨菲罗斯走出化学部的大门，他没有道谢，也没有道别，而且宝条从不这般要求他。

他忽然有点想看看别人眼中的自己到底是什么样的，完美的、举世无双的、独一无二的，英雄之作？

萨菲罗斯脚步不停地回到宿舍，第一次连上了ShinRa。

神罗特种兵不让上网，但他不是特种兵，他只是个普通的新兵。克劳德吃完晚饭不管队友匆匆跑回宿舍，在舍友回来前网络是最佳的时刻，他总会以最快的方式解决晚饭并跑出残影回到宿舍，以求多几秒顺畅的上网时间。

克劳德拿出PHS，熟练地偷神罗内部网连上ShinRaStream。是的，钱鬼如克劳德，网费都要薅神罗。

他坐在铁板床上，翻着萨菲罗斯的账号，因为这位偶像的更新时间总是不定，据可靠消息称是安吉尔随心拍摄导致的，所以他常常刷新以免没能第一时间看到最新的萨菲罗斯。今天或许是克劳德的幸运日，他刚点进萨菲罗斯的主页面，没有更新，他不死心的刷新了两下，像某种不死心的执念，却刷出一条最新动态。

克劳德：！！！

萨菲罗斯发了动态！文字！并且很可能是他自己写的！！

克劳德湛蓝的瞳孔放大，嘴角按捺不住翘到天上，连鼻尖都皱成快乐的形状。他抱着小小的PHS仰躺在床上翻滚，也没在意这其实不是自己的床，他目不转睛地注视着那条小字显示着just now的动态，他翻来覆去地数着字符。

H、E、L、L、O、点。

——HELLO.

萨菲罗斯说你好！他说你好！他说的不是你们好！不是大家好！是你好！

仿佛是在私聊！

那双发光的眼眸紧盯着小小的通讯器，仿佛注视着父母特供火箭铳——别的小孩都没有，他不仅有，不仅可以拿出去炫耀，还能拿出去打人。

克劳德发育不良的纤细食指颤颤巍巍地点上屏幕，他该评论的，他该评论什么？他该说点什么别出心裁的话来回应萨菲罗斯的问好？

狭小的军用宿舍里床板上那个矮小瘦弱的身躯维持着打字的姿势一动不动，直到外面传来嘈杂吵闹的声音，那具雕塑才裂开细缝。

克劳德看着‘Sent’的字样，嬉笑怒骂声由远及近，有人大声喊他，“克劳德！干嘛呢！”

萨菲罗斯：Hello.

6min ago

转载28619 评论19732 点赞83719

克劳德：……

别喊他，他裂开了。

萨菲罗斯从安吉尔那里要来账号，又研究了半天才学会上网，安吉尔问他要做什么，他用安吉尔的话说“天神下凡”。

“……普通打个招呼吧，亲和一点。”安吉尔提议道，“虽然不知道你受了什么刺激……不，你想发什么？”

“打招呼。”萨菲罗斯郑重地写下五个字母和句号，点了发送，转头问他，“你有建议？”

“没有……”安吉尔将‘大家好我是萨菲罗斯，很高兴与大家见面，感谢大家的支持，接下来我们roll个萨菲罗斯魔鬼训练一日游送给一位幸运粉丝附赠魔晄特饮与治疗魔晶石。’的话扔进脑内垃圾桶，诚挚地看他，“挺好的，这非常萨菲罗斯。”

“嗯。”萨菲罗斯漫不经心地应了一声，寻找着安吉尔曾经提过的Sephcobo。

Sephcobo的名字或许过于奇特，很容易就被搜索到了。萨菲罗斯边翻他的账号边想，这是什么奇怪的昵称？账号主人或许是一个有奇思妙想的未成年。

Sephcobo的主页没有个人发言，全是转载的神罗官方通告和萨菲罗斯的视频。

萨菲罗斯：训练。

——

Sephcobo：您的肌肉真有力量感，真希望我也能练出那样的身形。劈和砍的招式都十分有力，最厉害的还是您刺的英姿，十分飒爽，收刀利落而有气势，真希望能成为您那样的战士。

萨菲罗斯：秘密任务。

——

Sephcobo：期待您归来！真希望能和您一起出任务。

萨菲罗斯：救猫。

——

Sephcobo：被野猫抓伤可能会感染狂犬病！请务必去医务室！

在偌大的单人宿舍里，最强神话的嘴角微微翘起。

这位小朋友似乎挺关心他的，萨菲罗斯半阖眼，盖住没什么表情的绿色眼眸。他也关心一下这位小朋友吧。

Sephcobo的第一位关注人是萨菲罗斯，其次是扎克斯、安吉尔和杰内西斯……

扎克斯？萨菲罗斯的指尖顿了一下，他隐约知道扎克斯，那个黑发有活力的2nd，他们接触过几次。他的手指在PHS上停留了一会儿，点进了扎克斯的主页。

那是一个几乎没有发内容的个人账号，没有认证，十分随性地取了自己的真名，Zack Fair。

萨菲罗斯的眼神闪了闪，他或许……要知道这位Sephcobo小朋友的真身了。

一个月以来，克劳德无时不在后悔自己到底为什么要犹豫那么久以至于错过了萨菲罗斯第一条动态的第一个评论。

哪怕发个点占坑也好啊！

而且他发了条什么！克劳德垂着头，趁训练休息时间偷看PHS，萨菲罗斯没有更新，也没有回复任何一个人，他仿佛只是在世界上留下了一个踪迹，在别人心里留下浓墨重彩的一笔，而后没有感情地抽身。

萨菲罗斯或许只是太忙了。克劳德安慰自己。他只是想多了解一点偶像而已，不是从别人嘴里听来的，不是从别人视线里看来的，是真正展现自己的，英雄萨菲罗斯。

“列队！列队！”

休息不到半分钟的新兵营紧急集合，克劳德赶紧将通讯器藏进怀里跑去站队。

“有谁偷偷揣了通讯器？站出来。”

克劳德偷偷瞄了一眼，一个看起来很痞的红发男人扛着根棍子在他们队列中巡视，时不时用棍子点点一个人，身后的特种兵一搜一个准，瞬间拎出来五六个私揣通讯器的人。

克劳德抿唇，很快就要搜到他了，他犹豫了一下，自觉站了出去。只是犯了一条小小的军规，大不了被罚一顿。

雷诺看到一个瘦小的金发少年站出队列，吹了声口哨，“就该这么自觉，你们还没有一个十岁小孩儿有担当？都站出来！”

二百人的新兵营被挑出了十几个，雷诺推着他们往神罗公司走，一群人人心惶惶的跟着，不知犯了什么错。

“有人在网上散布谣言，无端生事。”雷诺的棍子噼里啪啦响了一下，青色的电流流过，都没有他看似带笑的眼神有威胁性，“希望各位能勇于承认错误，知错能改，来世做人，对吧？”

“……”谣言？克劳德皱着眉，他不太关注这些事，但似乎有一些关于神罗公司的传言，一些只言片语，安吉尔的出身地，还有塔斯克曾经有过的一位社员。但这只是士兵们私底下随口聊的八卦，网上似乎没有这些言语。

还有可能，发了，但被神罗阻拦下来了。

为什么呢？事关什么？克劳德想不通，他只知道自己一清二白，查遍他的PHS也仅有能把他钉在耻辱柱上的追星发言……可是神罗上下都是萨菲罗斯的狂热信徒，他混在其中并不突出！

克劳德安慰自己，直至他们的PHS被一一探查，而后被分进了不同的房间进行审问。

萨菲罗斯双手交叉撑着下巴面对门口，开门进来那位金发少年似乎很局促，门打开的一瞬间他就一脸惊讶，而后瞬间血色布满苍白的脸庞。他说坐，那少年恢复了面无表情，尽可能自然的走过来坐下。如果忽略掉差点左脚绊右脚的事实。

萨菲罗斯开口道：“我看了你的PHS，你……”

椅子在地板上划出刺耳的滋啦声，克劳德猛然站起身倒退到贴墙，他结结巴巴地解释道：“我、我没有……对您有奇怪的臆想……都是我真心的、我……我崇%@#&您，我……”

他仿佛要哭出来，紧张到差点咬到舌头，单词也念不清。

萨菲罗斯心里好笑，他说：“一等兵克劳德·斯特莱夫，你是来受审的，不是来向我……”他顿了顿，声音都忍不住带上了笑意，“……示爱的。”

“……”我真的裂开了。克劳德低下头，蔫蔫的，那头金发十分顺柔，后脑勺似乎还有个小揪揪。

审问官点点上好的红木桌，翘出沉闷的声音，“斯特莱夫，过来坐下。”

那颗小脑袋一点一点的过来了。

“第一个问题，你是否散布过任何危害神罗的言论？”

“没有！”克劳德抬头秒答，对上朝思暮想的银发男人那双深邃的绿宝石。他怔了一下，这双眼睛不似人类的，它们没有感情。

“为什么。”

那双玛瑙般的眼睛紧盯着他，让他无处遁形，克劳德捏紧自己的衣摆，他低声说：“因为我要赚钱……神罗公司很有钱……”所以他不会做不利东家的事。

“散布谣言同样赚钱。”

“不。”克劳德撇开视线，看向房间的角落，“我不会做危害……萨菲罗斯的事。”

“是吗。”萨菲罗斯冷声道，“那你的评论‘你被盗号了？’是怎么回事？”

“……”

克劳德睁着大眼和萨菲罗斯狭长的眼对视，他上下嘴唇碰了碰，脸色红了白白了红，最后绯得能滴出血。他将自己埋进臂弯，闷声说，“我以为您被盗号了……您从不亲自发动态……”

谁想到萨菲罗斯竟然会看见他的评论……

等等，是萨菲罗斯先看见他的评论还是翻阅他的通讯器后才看到的评论？这两者的意义完全不一样！

那双猫儿眼偷偷从瘦白的小臂里探出来，撞上冷漠的视线又偷偷缩了回去。

萨菲罗斯的视线在那头金发上游走，一只无形的手从他眼里射出来，揉乱了小孩儿的头发，还顺了顺他的马尾。

所以这小朋友是真的关心他，真是个乖孩子。

“第二个问题，你对英雄萨菲罗斯的评价。”

“……”这是什么问题？克劳德是个没有文化的十五岁孩子，他还不知道有个词叫假公济私。他偷偷抬头，顾左右而言他，“我认为英雄萨菲罗斯先是萨菲罗斯，然后才是英雄。”

“您很强，也非常努力训练，您对自己和他人都很严格，在1st里我最……尊敬的是您……”克劳德忽然小声说，“但我觉得……你好像有点冷漠……”

像是缺少人类的感情。

“神罗的工具吗。”萨菲罗斯打断他，用那双祖母绿的冰冷眼睛盯着他，像狩猎中的狼，克劳德感觉到了危险，他拧着眉头试探道，“不知道……我对你的了解都是听来的……我、跟你也不熟……”

萨菲罗斯看着那颗再度垂下去的脑袋，他伸出手，轻轻碰了一下金色的发梢，克劳德完全没有察觉。他轻捻自己的指腹，试着了解别人的感觉很新奇，原来他人头发的质感是这样的，坚韧而柔软。

“第三个问题，明天去尼布尔海姆的任务，你接受吗？”

“！”克劳德再度抬头，对上了萨菲罗斯眯起的眼。

“一等兵克劳德·斯特莱夫，这是神罗公司派给你的任务，不能拒绝。”

“我……”克劳德茫然眨眼，“……回家？要辞退我吗？”

萨菲罗斯好笑的勾起嘴角，“是任务，与我同行。还有一位2nd，他叫扎克斯·菲尔。”

扎克斯，咦，扎克斯并没有告诉他这个任务。克劳德满眼疑惑，萨菲罗斯没有解释这是谁的决定，他靠在椅背上，以一种舒适的胜利者姿态俯视克劳德。

“神罗禁止训练与任务期间使用PHS，斯特莱夫，你的通讯器被没收了。”

克劳德不可置信地睁大眼，他还未出口挽救，萨菲罗斯凑近他轻声说：“所以这段时间你可以亲自、慢慢了解我，我们还有很长的时间可以相处，克劳德。”

**无论在他人脑海里的萨菲罗斯是什么样，希望你记忆里的萨菲罗斯最像我，克劳德。**

前往尼布尔海姆前一天，克劳德和萨菲罗斯都满足了自己小小的心愿。


End file.
